


Boop

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Ianto drinks his loving jack juice daily too, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack drinks his loving Ianto juice daily, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Pre-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Sad, Sad Ianto Jones, Sad Jack, boop, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Jack's has some sixth sense or instinct bothering him
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> Just some of that sweet, sweet Janto fluff

Jack saw what was wrong almost immediately. It was like a six sense or some instinct inside him, something calling out and _telling_ him something was wrong. He could just _tell_ , there was no explanation. Or maybe there was but it was something deep-rooted and maybe sappy and too cliché that Jack didn’t dare acknowledge it for it would burst his heart with emotions, and he would never recover. Whatever it was, it was there, eating away at his mind until he got up from his office chair, stalked to the door way with his long strides, leaned against the door way with his arms crossed over his chest, and scanned the room. 

To anyone, it would have seemed normal. Gwen was at her desk, alerted by Jack’s sudden and almost frantic appearance and now looking at him in question. Owen was not in sight, but he could be heard muttering to himself as he was busy dissecting a Weevil they found dead earlier that day from unknown circumstances. Tosh was also at her desk, too busy with her coding and data structures to notice Jack. The Rift was being...the Rift and the water tower was doing what it was supposed to be doing. But Jack knew what was wrong, like he said. It was a sixth sense. Or maybe a seventh, he was sure he already had six but that was 51st century stuff.

Walking past the women and standing at the crest of the stairs, Jack now glanced around the rest of the main room, and he spotted what was the cause of the nagging in his mind.

Nestled in at his little workspace, coffee machine on one side, monitor and spiral staircase behind him, was Ianto. Pen clutched securely in his hand while the nip lightly hit the table before him, no doubt paperwork waiting for him to complete. He was wearing a suit, purple shirt with Jack’s favourite pinstripe, and black tie. To Jack, he looked impeccable and as handsome as ever, yet there was definitely something wrong. The Welshman was staring off into nothing, eyes glazed over as he thought of something Jack couldn’t possibly know even with telepathy. What Jack did know was how to fix it.

So, the Captain descended the stairs two at a time and made his way over to his lover. The fact that Ianto didn’t snap out of it once Jack certainly entered his field of view had Jack concerned, and he wondered what really was going on inside the man’s head. His brain racked through the date, it wasn’t the anniversary for Canary Wharf nor the cyberman incident, maybe it was his mother. Jack knew she was ill. Glenda was a lovely woman but only time would tell what treatment would work and what wouldn’t. But Jack knew exactly what treatment would work for whatever had Ianto Jones down in the blues.

Jack reached out with his index finger, mindful of all the clatter Ianto had around him and placed precisely to how he wanted them, and pressed the pad of his finger to the Welshman’s adorable button nose.

“Boop!”

That managed to jolt Ianto from his trace, and he looked at Jack, wide-eyed like he was just caught half naked in the hot house by Gwen again. It made Jack smile so he pressed down on the cute nose again.

“Boop!”

“What?” Ianto asked, managing to find his thought properly now and his gaze was filled with confusion. Although, he didn’t move from Jack’s touch, letting the Captain do it a third time.

“Boop! Is it working?”

“Working?” Apparently, despite working, Ianto’s brain could only come up with singular words for now.

“You’re supposed to be happy now.” Jack explained, watching him closely. Ianto’s brow furrowed and his head tilted slightly, going cross-eyed as he tried to focus on Jack’s finger.

“I am happy.” His mind was properly working now, to Jack’s delight. His method were working in some aspects.

“You didn’t look happy.” Ianto shrugs but didn’t continue so Jack used his tactics again, pressing down lightly. “Boop!” There was a twitch in Ianto’s face before the corners of his lips curled and continued to rise until teeth showed and an unstoppable smile sat on his features. Jack felt his own lips copying, finding his lover’s grin infectious. It had worked successfully and Jack hadn’t needed to use any brute force at all. “Perfect, now stay like that, it’s a beautiful look on you.”

A blush now painted Ianto’s cheeks and Jack couldn’t help but kiss them, one after the other, then his forehead for extra measure. He made to pull away but instead, Ianto grasped his silver braces and pulled Jack closer, lips catching each other. The kiss was soft, not a fiery, passionate one Jack would typically seen every night down in his bunker or at Ianto’s place. This was one something sweet, just a brush of their lips against each other and not leading to anything more than a warm feeling inside and an affirmation of their love for each other. Jack cupped Ianto’s face, fingers falling to rest upon the man’s pulse spot, the faint thumping under his skin grounding. Ianto’s smile could still be felt as they kissed and Jack was sure Ianto could feel his own.

They left a few more kisses to each other’s lips before they finally let go of each other and Jack straightened back up, back clicking just quietly from bending over. “Now, this isn’t completely sorted but I’ll leave any serious discussions for home time, yeah?”

“Of course, sir.” Ianto nodded, fixing his already perfect tie. “Would you like some coffee, I’m sure you’ve probably ran out.”

“Does that even need to be a question?” Ianto shrugged, rising from his seat to set the machine going. Jack watched for a moment, Ianto’s movements fluid and meticulous. He turned to leave the Welshman to it, knowing he’d bring the mugs over soon but a delectable Welsh accent stopped him.

“Jack, wait a second” The Captain looked to Ianto expectantly. Ianto placed the mug in his hands down, stepping round the chair and smiling, index finger shooting out and delicately pressing down on Jack’s nose. “Boop.”

With a short laugh and dazzling smile, Jack wandered back to his office, the badgering feeling in his mind vanquished.


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto was busy entertaining some elderly German tourists when his computer dinged, signaling an incoming message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected part 2

Ianto was busy entertaining some elderly German tourists when his computer dinged, signaling an incoming message. Letting it wait a moment, Ianto handed a couple of leaflets to the Germans, who happily looked through then as he stepped around the back of the desk and brought up their messaging system

_2 NEW MESSAGES_

_Gwen Cooper 13:17_

_ > I think theres something up with J _

_Gwen Cooper 13:25_

_ > Won't talk to me, try yr magic? _

Ianto was quick in typing a reply, his mouth pulled into a concerned frown, telling Gwen he would be there soon before looking over at the customers.

"Are we all set then?" Ianto asked, a polite smile replacing the frown. One of the ladies caught his eyes and grinned but Ianto knew he was going to be roped into another conversation that could last hours as they told him about their grandchildren back in Germany or the sights they had seen over here in Wales but accidentally calling it England and trying not to die inside as he corrected them.

"I'm sorry to rush you out but my break is coming up and I have to get off, visiting my sister who's ill." It wasn't an entire lie but his lunch break had been earlier and Rhiannon - who wasn't sick - would be seeing him tomorrow with Jack instead of today. It was the only excuse he could think of and thankfully it worked, the visitors piling out with leaflets and bus timetables, Ianto promising then he'd be open the next day if they needed anything.

With the room empty, the door locked and a sign hung up, Ianto pressed the button to the secret door and moved into the lift. He was slowly taken down to the Hub's level and hurried along the corridors until the cog door was rolling open in front of him. Ianto subconsciously fiddled with his tie before slipping through the cage door. Gwen took his arm, thumb stroking the inside of his elbow.

"I think it's about... ya'know." Gwen whispered and Ianto nodded, looking towards Jack's office with a concerned gaze. His arm was released and Ianto strode through the doorway to find Jack slumped forward in his seat pretending to do paperwork. Ianto watched him for a second before clearing his throat. Jack jumped ever so slightly and lifted his head, a gentle but not so Jack-like smile pulled at his lips but didn't reach his eyes. Things were definitely serious and Ianto was willing to help fix them, like always.

"Don't you have tourists to be helping upstairs?" Jack asked, voice deep with emotion he couldn't hide and Ianto shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"You're more important."

"Okay then. What's up?" Ianto moved around the desk and perched on the side, reaching out to take Jack's hand.

"I think it's me who should be asking you that, Jack." Ianto said, voice soft.

"What do you-" Ianto didn't let Jack finish, carefully pushing the man back in his seat and taking his place on Jack's lap, shuffling to make himself comfortable then looking up at him. Jack's arms snaked around his waist but didn't stop lower, instead they held on tight and Ianto let himself be tugged impossibly closer, his own hands smoothing over Jack's back and shoulders with soothing motions. Gradually, Jack's head fell forward and nestled on Ianto's shoulder, a small breath leaving his lips. "I just hit me again today."

"That's alright, I'm here." He felt Jack nod against his shoulder, hand rubbing against the immortals back as he allowed his boyfriend to let his emotions out. He knew what Jack was referring to, feeling his own grief stir deep in his stomach. The office was soon filled with quiet and muffled sobs as Ianto held him, kissing his hair and just being there for him. He didn't tell Jack to stop crying or calm down, just waited patiently until Jack was ready to talk. He just waited until Jack slowly lifted his head and pressed their forehead together, noses brushing, and his eyes shut. Ianto cupped his cheek, thumb stroking the skin softly and feeling the small, rough stumble dotted over his jawline that had gone unshaven for a few days.

"Thank you." Jack whispered, barely audible but Ianto caught it, letting Jack pull back a little while still staying in his arms. Ianto didn't reply, instead, he wiped Jack's face with his pocket square then lightly pushed down in the tip of his nose and said,

"Boop."

It took Jack a moment to lose his slightly baffled expression before his eyes narrowed playfully, the corner of his lips twisted up 

"You're using my own methods against me." 

"Why use something else when this works so well?" Ianto shrugged and touched his nose again. "Boop." He waited again, as forbearing as ever, even doing it a third time until that familiar grin broke out on Jack's features and Ianto was sure he'd fallen in love yet again. "You feeling better now?"

"Mmm, I think so, thank you, Ianto."

"Anything for you." They stayed cuddled together for a lot longer than intended, not being interrupted until the hours got late and Gwen said her goodnight which spurred the two men onto moving home. They were snuggled up in bed together after a nice dinner and a shower, Jack's head burrowing into Ianto's chest when he shuffled to touch the immortal's nose with his finger, smiling.

"Boop."

"I might add that as an official rule." Jack told him and Ianto tilted his head, smiling.

"What? Like, every torchwood operative has to now touch one another's noses?"

"No, silly. I mean when someones upset. You're required to boop their nose." Ianto nodded along, thumb gently brushing at the small hairs on the back of Jack's head while the Captain spoke. "It's very effective."

"I have to agree." Ianto smiled, bringing Jack into a slow but meaningful kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
